Animal Characterisitics
by spymage
Summary: When the team goes on a mission and breath in a strange gas, they begin to turn into animals!    One-shot.


**I was inspired by fan art to write this , and this is just a one-shot so I didn't feel I needed to get into to much of the story and what happens. I just really like the last qoute because that was what I was inspired by :)**

* * *

><p>The blue gas that filled the room didn't seem to have any effect on the team. Even after quickly analyzing it on his hologram computer, Robin could not detect any harmful substances. They still took precautions of course, wearing gas masks for the rest of the time they were on the mission. So when the six teenagers completed the mission successfully and returned back to Mount Justice, they didn't think about it.<p>

"We were supposed to do routine 7, not 6, _Wally_." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Hey, it still worked out pretty well if I do say so myself." The ginger smirked and picked up a fresh cookie Meghan had baked.

"So was I not supposed to break that third wall down?" Superboy asked.

"That third wall contained the alarm, after you broke it, you set the alarm off. We could have gotten out five minutes earlier without being seen." Robin stated, showing Superboy a holographic map of the building they had just invaded. The green Martian giggled behind the clone and handed a cookie to their leader.

"Thank you, M'gann." Kaldur smiled and slowly began to munch on his sugar cookie. But the time Meghan got back to the cooling rack that was full of cookies, they had all disappeared. All that was left were a few crumbs and Wally wiping off his face with his hand.

Meghan sighed, "I'll make more." She walked over to the table where the rest of the team members were sitting and grabbed metal bowl. But as she turned towards the fridge, the bowl fell to the floor with a clang, along with the martian girl. She fell to her knees and gripped her throat, gasping for air.

Superboy ran to her side, but was stopped as the air in his lungs was suddenly taken away. The rest of the team seemed to be having the same problem, they fell off of their chairs to the floor, gasping for any kind of air. Darkness began to take over their visions, and Robin muttered, "The gas." But it barely even came out as a whisper. They reached for the buttons on their uniform to get help, but their muscles began to fail and they were forced to wait until they fell completely into the darkness.

Wally was the first to wake up.

He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, realizing he was lying on the floor. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed Artemis was lying nearby. "Artemis!" His voice came out scratchy, but he ignored it as he crawled over to the blonde girl. "Artemis, wake up!" He started to shake her, and she opened her eyes with a start.

"What happened?" She sat up and rubbed her throat.

"I don't know, I think…" Wally's voice faded off as Artemis' eyes suddenly opened with shock, and she pointed to something behind him. The speedster took no time to hesitate and turned his head around.

The tip of a yellow tail with black spots appeared between his eyes, and he grabbed it with one of his hands, only to look down and realize the cheetah tail was connected to him.

"AAHH! This is so not cool!" Wally got to his feet and began to spin around in front of an amazed Artemis. "How on earth could I have gotten a _tail_!"

Artemis then stood up to stop the speedster and make a sarcastic comment, but stopped herself when she felt something fuzzy on her legs. She had a tail of her own, except it was shorter and fuzzier than Wally's cheetah tail. It had orange and black fur with a white tip at the end. "A fox tail?" Artemis muttered. Wally finally stopped and looked at Artemis, and began to laugh.

"What? Is that a fox tail or something?" Artemis slapped him for his lack of maturity, and then looked around the room.

"M'gann! Conner!" Artemis ran do her teammates side, who were still lying on the floor and unconscious. Wally beat her there, instantly lifting Meghan up into his arms. "Typical." Artemis spat at him and aided Superboy.

Their eyes opened at the sound of their teammate's voices, and Superboy made sure Meghan was okay before standing up with her by his side.

"Okay, this is getting really weird." A pair of long, drooping bunny ears came out the side of Meghan's head, with small, round bear ears coming out of Superboy's head. Superboy's fingers had also turned into sharp claws.

"What…" Superboy started to say, but was interrupted by Wally.

"Don't even ask, because we have no idea."

Meghan seemed amazed by her new ears, and began to pet them with both hands. Superboy just stared at his claws, and then pointed at Wally's and Artemis' tails.

"I am glad to see I am not the only one that has…changed." The teenagers turned around and found Kaldur, although he was slightly hunched forward. He turned around and showed them a large turtle shell the completely covered his back. Wally could barely hold it in anymore, and fell to his knees laughing.

Then there was a groan from the opposite side of the room. It was the youngest member of the team, finally waking up. They all ran towards Robin, curious to see what had happened to him. He was lying on his back, then slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. At first, it seemed as the young teenager had not been affected.

Then two large, white wings spread out from behind him.

It was like looking at an angel, or a fairy. The wings were covered with white feathers and were as long as five feet wide each. Robin looked at the wings that were attached to his back with wide eyes, and then examined the rest of his teammates. After sighing, his only remark was, "They couldn't have been black?"

"At least my tail matches my outfit." Wally joked.

"Do you think the gas did this?" Kaldur asked the young boy still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah. We should probably contact Batman." The teenagers just stared at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"Or we could have a little fun." Wally smirked.

"I don't think…"

"Dude, can you fly? FLY!" Wally dragged Robin to his feet and poked his wings. Robin smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the wings behind him moved and began to flap like a bird. Before long, he was gliding through the air above his friends' heads.

Robin's signature laugh echoed throughout the cave and brought a smile to everyone's faces.

And Robin cried out gleefully, "Just like old times!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really like that last quote from Robin, because if you didn't get it, it was about his old time in the circus as one of the Flying Grayson, which is why I gave him wings :D <strong>

**So all of their animal tails or ears I tried to have related to their personalities or what you see in the show. Cheetah tail for Wally because he is fast, fox tail for Artemis because she is sneaky, and bear ears and claws for Superboy because he gets angry all the time Xp.  
><strong>**  
>I gave Miss M bunny ears because in some episodes she's like the damsel in distress...like in "Drop Zone", "Terrors", "Homefront" and "Humanity". And she acts happy and cheerful, but I'm not saying Miss M is always in distress because she can be really helpful.<strong>

**I gave Kaldur a turtle shell because it has to do with the ocean and he is hardcore...lol idk. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if you thought this was going to funny but it wasn't because I failed :P**


End file.
